In recent years, as means for recording TV program data of broadcasting such as a ground wave and a satellite broadcasting (hereinafter, referred to as “program data”), a hard disk recorder which records program data to a storage medium such as a hard disk drive has becoming popular. A digital recording/reproducing device for recording digital data converted from analog data has been prevailing, from magnet tape where analog data is recorded as a recording media of program data.
Particularly, a hard disk recorder equipped with an EPG, an iEPG and others (hereinafter, referred to as “electronic program list”) is very popular among users because a recording reservation with a few operations is much easier compared to the other digital recording/reproducing devices.
In addition, if time to be recorded is fixed, it can have functions such as an every-week automatic recording function dispensing with user's efforts of reserving recording of a serial drama broadcasted every week or so.
Furthermore, capacity of a hard disk drive has been enlarged, so that a large number of program data can be recorded and stored (for, instance, refer to Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-9047).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-9047
The technology described in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2003-9047 is a TV program recording system, in which a reserved program can be recorded precisely when the reservation recording of TV program is performed using a network, even if the program broadcasting time is suddenly altered or extended.
That is to say, according to the TV program recording system, the program information center stores program broadcasting information sent out from the broadcasting station which is always renewed in real time; recording start/end commands of the program whose recording was requested are sent to the information processing device of the source which requested the recording, via a communication network based on the stored program broadcasting information, by which the information processing device conducts starting of a VTR and controlling of program recording.